I Did What With Lucius?
by HeartSerenade
Summary: Severus Snape découvre le monde de Fan fiction. Au début, il ne voit que les histoires perverses de certains moldus qui ont trop de temps à perdre. Toute fois, avec le temps, Severus prend conscience des effets que ces histoires peuvent avoir sur lui.. Traduction de la fic de DarthObsydian.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous!

Ce soir j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle traduction. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai tout de suite accroché et j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager. Le chapitre est ultra court, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de traduire plus. Mais je vais tout de même essayer! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur From The Ashes, ça me fait super plaisir!

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos sentiments par rapport à l'histoire et à ma traduction:

Bonne lecture

**Disclamer:** l'histoire appartient à DarthObsydian, je n'en suis que la traductrice Merci beaucoup de m'avoir permi de la traduire! :)

**I did what with Lucius ?**

« J'ai fait quoi avec Lucius ?» Snape repoussa sa chaise contre le mur, horrifié. « C'est absolument révoltant! Qui a écrit ça ? »

« Ça s'appelle Fan fiction, Severus » expliqua Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. « C'est- »

« C'est absurde » Il tenta de quitter la pièce mais Dumbledore l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas absurde, Severus. Ces histoires sortent tout droit de l'imagination des tes fans.»

Snape cligna des yeux. « J'ai des fans ? »

« Beaucoup même ; même après... » Le regard de Dumbledore se posa quelques instants sur la pile de livres à l'angle de la pièce. « Bon, ne parlons pas de ça. »

« Ne parlons pas de quoi ? » demanda Severus, son teint habituellement jaune devenant blême.

Dumbledore secoua la tête « Je ne pense pas que tu sois prés pour entendre ça. »

Le directeur se pencha vers l'écran et bougea ce qu'il appelait une «sourie» sur le bureau. Après une série de « cliks », il se recula afin que Severus puisse voir la nouvelle page qu'il avait fait apparaître. Severus, toujours aussi prudent, s'avança jusqu'à ce que son nez touche l'écran. Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta.

Snape/Harry

Snape/Harry

Snape/ Hermione

Snape/ Draco

Snape/ Neville

Snape/ Hagrid

Snape/ O.C…

« Qu'est ce qu'un O.C.? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça vient de « Original Character» . Les gens crées des personnages et leur inventent un sentiment amoureux à votre égard. »

Snape fixa Dumbledore, dégoutté, mais Dumbledore n'y fit pas attention. « Des fois c'est même plus qu'un sentiment, c'est carrément une histoire d'amour. Homme ou femme, ça ne semble pas vraiment gêner les gens. C'est vraiment intéressant quand on pense à... Severus, tu vas bien ? Tu semble malade? »

Snape pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer et, d'un doigt tremblant, pointa des mots en noirs inscrits au centre de l'écran.

Snape/ Dumbledore

Le directeur haussa les épaules et rigola. « Comme je te le disais Severus, les fans sont très créatifs ! »

Snape dégluti et secoua la tête. « Je peux comprendre que certains moldus ai un esprits barbare et pervers. Cependant, pourquoi cette histoire est elle marquée comme favori? »

« Oh! Regarde l'heure! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « J'avais oublié, j'ai une réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie à 7 heures ce soir. » dit-il, sortant sa montre à gousset de sa poche. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Mais il n'est que 2 heures ! »

Dumbledore donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Snape et se dirigea vers la porte. « Bien, tu sais à quel point je déteste être en retard. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur était parti, lassant Snape frappé de terreur, curieux et nauséeux. Avec peine, Snape se força à regarder l'écran juste assez longtemps pour déplacer le rongeur aux rayons x vers le coin droit de l'écran et faire disparaître le texte qui l'avait tellement choqué.


	2. Chapter 2 suite

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Je voulais tous vous remercier, de lire cette histoire et de laisser vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vais commencer la traduction d'une nouvelle OS dans peu de temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici la suite de l'histoire... Bonne lecture! :)_

Ça faisait déjà 2 semaines que le directeur lui avait fait découvrir l'invention moldue plus connue sous le nom de Fan Fiction et sa vie n'était rien de plus que de la paranoïa. A chaque fois qu'il tournait dans un couloir, il revoyait les lettres noirs, claires et vives sur l'écran blanc. Partout ou il allait, il avait l'impression d'être étudié, épié, scruté, dans le but d'accomplir les fantaisies de ces moldus complètement tarés.

_Dieu, pourquoi suis-je si attirant?_

Pas étonnant que les gens se soient toujours tant appliqués à le ridiculiser.

En vérité, ils étaient tous jaloux!

C'était la seule explication logique que Snape pouvait trouver. Tout était clair à présent!

« Excusez-moi, Professeur Snape,» dit une voix nasillarde.

L'air victorieux que Snape abordait quelques secondes auparavant disparu brutalement. Il leva la tête et vit Drago Malefoy debout devant lui, un petit sourire insolent collé sur le visage.

« Vous allez bien professeur?»

Snape leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

« J'aurais pu être à la place de votre mère, » chuchota t-il.

Le sourire satisfait de Drago disparu. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Rien, » Snape siffla, essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoirs qu'il sorti de sa poche. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Drago le regarda nerveusement « N'y pensez plus Professeur, ça peut attendre. » Il tourna les talons et passa la porte.

Le cœur de Snape rata un battement, le désespoir le submergeant. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Mr Malfoy, » hurla t-il

« Oui Professeur ? » Demanda Drago, et au grand mécontentement de Snape, il semblait réticent.

« Dites à votre père... que je lui dit bonjour. »

* * *

Snape se frotte les yeux, le sommeil menaçant de le submerger à tout instant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne pouvait dormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, d'horribles images pénétraient sa conscience, déchirant son équilibre mental plus férocement qu'une lionne dans la chaleur d'une chasse.

Les étranges fantaisies sexuels crées par ce méprisable site moldu avaient infecté la façon de penser de Snape, trouvant le moyen de se répandre et d'inonder sa mémoire, quelques soit l'activité qu'il pratiquait.

Lorsqu'il remuait une potion, il imaginait souvent que quelqu'un, McGonagall par exemple, entrait et lui demandait une faveur étrange (souvent de retirer son pantalon). Cette pensée en particulier faisait des réunions du personnel un moment étrange pour Snape.

Parfois, c'était Neville Londubat qui venait dans son bureau et lui demandait des cours particuliers dans ses appartements privés.

Et lorsqu'enfin, Snape arrivait à refouler ses pensées au fond de son esprit, le jour commençait tout juste à se lever.

Il décida qu'une promenade nocturne ne lui ferait pas de mal et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de sortir son esprit de l'océan de perversité dans lequel il était plongé.

Son plan aurait été un succès si seulement il n'avait pas aperçu une masse de cheveux broussailleux dépassant d'un mur de livres et de parchemins déposés sur une table. En s'approchant, Snape nota que les sourcils plissés par la concentration de la jeune femme ainsi que les deux cercles sombres sous ses yeux qui témoignaient de son manque de sommeil la faisait paraître plus âgée que ce qu'elle n'était en réalité, et lui donnait même un air majestueux que les autres étudiants n'avaient pas.

Snape se raidit._ Oh non, pas encore _!

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et effrayée, commença à rangé ses affaires dans son sac. « Professeur ! Je suis désolée, j'essayais juste de finir, j'étais.. »

« Miss Granger, je me fiche de vos excuses. Vous êtes hors de votre lit après le couvre-feu et vous feriez mieux de regagner votre dortoir avant que je ne vous prenne sur cette table, sexy petite miss-je-sais-tout. »

Hermione le regard, mortifiée. « Oui monsieur, je suis désolée je.. » Hermione fit tomber un livre par terre et Snape comprit que ses mots venaient de lui arriver au cerveau. « Excusez moi Professeur, pourriez vous répéter la deuxième partie de votre phrase s'il vous plaît ? »

« Retenue Miss Granger ! » Snape pouvait voir que son « lapsus » avait été oublié lorsqu'il vit les épaules de son élève s'abaisser. Il décida tout de même d'en rajouter, pour être sûr.

« Pour flanner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! »

Le maître des potions regarda Hermione, humiliée, sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Snape fit un tour d'horizon, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu et, déterminé, partit à la recherche du directeur.

Sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, Snape garda sa tête baissée, effrayée de se que son esprit pourrait lui montrer s'il croisait un visage familier. Il se mit a courir lorsqu'il percuta une silhouette massive qui le fit tomber sur les fesses.

« Professeur Snape ! Je suis désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu, » s'exclama Rubeus Hagrid, aidant un Snape stupéfait a se relever. « Si vos brossez un peu vos robes, vous serez parfait ! »

Snape mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits. Toute fois, à sa plus grande horreur et à son plus grand dégoût, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il aimerait bien être un des animaux dans les cages d'Hagrid.

Snape secoua la tête et s'éloigna du demi-géant. Hagrid le regarda, désolé, « Je ne vous ai pas blessé au moins ? »

« Oh, vous me connaissez ; Je l'aime à la Dure et à la Velue. » Snape dégluti, « NON ! NON ! Ce n'était pas censé sortir! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! »

Hagrid sourit, un peu gêné. « Vous savez professeur, je sais que c'est dur pour vous de parler aux gens, mais si vous avez de tels sentiments au fond de vous, il faut que vous les fassiez sortir. »

Snape grogna, « Oh mon dieu... »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du géant. Snape tourna les talons et courut de toutes ses forces vers le bureau du directeur, ouvrant les portes à la volées, les larmes lui brouillant la vue et un cri de dégoût au fond de la gorge.

« Ou est tu vieil homme ?! » Les dernières semaines avaient été l'enfer, et chaque minutes de sa torture s'inscrivaient sur les traits de son visage.

« Juste un instant Severus, » dit une voix calme et familière. « J'arrive »

Snape acquiesça et essaya de se calmer. Il s'assit sur une chaise et ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, sa respiration devint plus stable. Quelques instant plus tard, il commença à redevenir le Severus d'avant. Peut être était il juste sur les nerfs. Peut être que son soudain accès de perversité était t-il dut au stress. Depuis quand n'avait il pas prit de vacances ?

Snape se demanda qu'est ce qui prenait autant de tant à Dumbledore. Il ne le faisait pas autant attendre d'habitude. A ce moment la, Snape vit un tas de papier sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Snape décida de fouiller un peu, on ne savait jamais, peut être y avait il quelque chose d'intéressant. Il avait eu raison. Ce qu'il vit d'inscrit sur la premiere feuille du tas le choqua et une bague de panique l'envahit :

**La potion d'amour**

Par A. Dumbledore

« Excuse moi Severus, je suis prêt »

Snape secoua la tête, incrédule. « Vous êtes malade, vieil homme ! Complètement taré je vous dit ! »

« Ah, » dit Dumbledore, descendant lentement les marches « Je vois que tu as trouvé l'histoire. »

Snape était livide à présent. « Qu'est ce que c'est ! »

Dumbledore sourit, « C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? Comment ces histoires sont capables de consumer chaque instant de nos journées. Ça devient facile d'être, et bien... obsédé. »

« Et ça, qu'est ce ? Votre nouvelle obsession ? » cracha Snape, pointant l'histoire sur le bureau.

« Severus, calme toi. »

« Me calmer ? Me CALMER ! Savez vous ce que mon cerveau a créer ces dernières semaines ? Je suis devenu fou! Et c'est de _votre_ faute ! »

Dumbledore le regarda, mal à l'aise. « Tu as l'aire hors de toi, Severus. Pas étonnant que nous ayons eu ce petit incident à la page 596 du _Prince de Sang Mêlé.* »_

« Comment connaissez vous ce nom ? »

Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose et secoua la tête.

Snape bailla, au bord des larmes. « Vous savez quoi... Je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué. Donnez la moi ! Vous avez gagné... »

Le directeur fit un pas en avant, ses yeux miroitant de plaisir. « Est ce que ça signifie... ? »

« Fermez la et donnez moi cette putain d'histoire, »

« Oh Severus, je suis sure que tu vas adoré celle la ! » Le directeur tandis l'histoire à Snape, s'assit sur le bureau et se mit à réfléchir. « Hmmmm, maintenant que tu es accroc à FanFiction, peut être devrais je passer au jeu de rôle... »

« Quoi ?! »

« N'y pense plus. C'est une autre histoire »

*Visiblement, dans l'histoire, Dumbledore a lu les livres de J.K Rowling mais pas Snape. Quel inculte alors!


End file.
